


THE OUTSIDER

by imtheimpostor



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Fear, Halloween Challenge, Horror, M/M, Monster Hunters, No Romance, No se me ocurren más etiquetas para poner, Sleep Paralysis, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheimpostor/pseuds/imtheimpostor
Summary: El encuentro inesperado de esa noche ha causado en Loki una turbación digna de los más agónicos relatos. Lo siente tan cerca, a cada paso que da, acariciando con su aliento el borde de su oído. Sabe que puede morir, pero la causa de tan esperada conclusión se desvanece en el profundo y misterioso color de lo extraño.✓Fanfic participante en el evento de Halloween creado por Sinale28 para la página Thunder & Mischief -Thorki-Reto al escritor:✓Narrativa en segunda persona✓Monstruo a elección✓Cajero en una tienda 24 hrs✓En el trabajo
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. El forastero

Revisas nuevamente la pantalla del teléfono celular, su brillo ilumina tus pupilas y alcanzas a ver el tiempo marcado en la esquina superior derecha con diminutos y blancos caracteres. Confirmas que han pasado tres horas desde la última vez que un cliente ha cruzado las puertas del autoservicio. Un suspiro abatido logra ascender por tus pulmones y escabullirse de entre tus labios.

Sabes, como cualquiera en tu situación sabría, que los días monótonos son tan comunes al igual que la lluvia veraniega, sobre todo para alguien como tú que por calamitosos azares del destino ha terminado tras el mostrador de un solitario establecimiento en los confines de la tierra perdida. Volteas a mirar los ventanales que apuntan a la gasolinera, y como era de esperarse, no hay automóvil visible que transite el desierto camino. Las fallas de iluminación y las pocas estrellas en el cielo nocturno son, tristemente, las íngrimas pruebas de tu consciencia del ser.

Eres, llano y sencillo.

Te preguntas rápidamente debido a tu estado de breve pesar cuál es el motivo que te ata a un presente tan miserable y vacío, ese en el que no quieres estar, pero la cuestión es fácilmente desechada cuando la imagen de tu gato Oni llega a tu cabeza. La única familia que te espera en casa es un animal que, de no ser alimentado adecuadamente, podría abandonarte. Suspiras una vez más negándote a ese futuro y te pierdes en el titilar de las luces neón que iluminan el asfalto de las cercanías.

Deseas compañía, o en su defecto, el trabajo para que tu mente pueda despejarse de tan amargos pensamientos, mas nada de eso ocurre en los segundos consiguientes. Cierras los ojos mientras recargas la espalda en la silla que está convenientemente posicionada en la esquina de tu reducido espacio y te sumerges en un estado de profunda meditación.

Entonces pierdes momentáneamente la noción del tiempo, no sabes cuántos minutos han pasado pero las puertas automáticas avisan con su peculiar sonido la llegada de alguien; es el ruido abrupto el que te libera de tu ensoñación. Te levantas de un salto mirando al frente, esperanzado en la distracción milagrosa después de tan tormentoso tedio, pero no encuentras nada. El susurro del viento se desliza por las baldosas blancas del suelo y termina en tu rostro, generándote una duda repentina que no tarda en manifestarse en tus ojos verdes. Revisas los costados al alcance de tu visión y lo único realmente perceptible es el mutismo de los anaqueles y el zumbar de las lámparas que están fijadas al techo. Tal vez lo has soñado. Sin embargo, las políticas de tu empleo te impulsan a ser minucioso; no has experimentado en carne propia un asalto y por lo mismo es que deberías mantener las precauciones. Sujetas tu teléfono cerca del pecho y asomas la mirada por los pasillos.

Un sonido parecido al caminar de un insecto acaricia el borde de tu oído y es esta sensación la que te obliga a voltear por dónde has venido. Tocas el mechón que cuelga detrás de tu oreja y te aseguras de que ninguna alimaña inoportuna esté jugando contigo. Cuando regresas el rostro al frente un golpe sordo desordena tus ideas y las vuelve a acomodar. Retrocedes por el repentino impacto y algo similar a un estrujamiento le da velocidad a los latidos de tu corazón. Te encoges imperceptiblemente gracias a la figura que de pronto se ha manifestado frente a ti.

—Perdona —es lo único que se te ocurre decir. De pronto las luces del establecimiento son tan brillantes que logran disminuir tu capacidad visual. La silueta que está situada a unos pasos tuyos se mueve a tu costado y sólo entonces, a contra luz, puedes discernir quién ha entrado esa noche.

Es un hombre el que sin girarse te mira por el rabillo del ojo. Alcanzas a ver una sombra de profundo azul asomándose por las pestañas rubias. Un cliente, piensas en absoluta y fingida inocencia, mientras tu única compañía se desliza silenciosamente hacia el otro pasillo; cada paso que da es más lento que el anterior, parece arrastrar los pies, como si pesadas cadenas estuvieran reteniéndolo en el sitio. Parpadeas un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, y te diriges rápidamente al mostrador. El encuentro te ha pegado un buen susto, sientes los escalofríos recorriendo la curva de tus hombros, levantando los vellos de tu piel hasta colarse en el centro de tu nuca. Rápidamente y con urgencia piensas en cada noche de aciago trabajo, por alguna razón en particular la presencia te resulta tan ajena a todo lo que has visto.

Es un forastero, deduces, aunque el motivo que te ha llevado a esa conclusión sea incierto. Lo único que te empuja a creer en su extrañeza es que este hombre se levanta sobre una altura puramente escalofriante; lo que has podido ver de sus facciones blancas es iluminado fríamente por el color de sus ojos y el contorno de su cabello. Es así como te imaginas la desesperanza.

Desconoces si es una sugestión estúpida la que toma las riendas de tu lógica, pero hay algo que eriza tus nervios y que advierte la fortuita peligrosidad del individuo. Eres, por supuesto, una persona negativa que ve ante todo el peor escenario, consideras seriamente que esta vez el pesimismo intrínseco de tu carácter no exagera. Son tus instintos más básicos reaccionando por algo que no termina de cuadrar en los engranes de tu cabeza. Es sencillamente, el frío sentimiento que precede al pánico. Quizá tengas razón, o es tanto tu aburrimiento que el deseo contraproducente de presenciar algo que rompa la desgastante rutina devora los pilares que alzan tu sentido común, y por eso le has dado tales características detonantes al extraño. Al cavilar la segunda opción te das cuenta que si. El evento trae un poco de cambio a tu exasperante vida.

 **Estás temblando**. Tu cuerpo hace el intento de calentar la sangre que corre en tus venas.

Es un presentimiento nauseabundo el que está desgarrando tus entrañas, tan repentinamente, como la muerte súbita. Miras los ventanales y lo que encuentras en ellos es, por supuesto, el silencio de una frontera terrenal que acaricia los bordes de la inhóspita noche. Estás solo. Sonríes por inercia, tus labios se levantan en una mueca sin ánimo.

Si ese hombre extraño ha de atacarte de alguna manera, que así sea, concluyes. Ya hallarás como justificarte después ante el espejo si el destino te concede la supervivencia.

¿Qué hará? Te preguntas mientras tus oídos escuchan con atención los ruidos que produce aquél con su deambular. Es un golpeteo constante; el sujeto se mueve en la esquina superior izquierda, distingues el roce de la suela de su zapato. ¿No es algo parecido al instinto de una presa lo que ocupas? Sacudes la cabeza mientras tus ojos examinan el escáner que está incrustado en el mostrador. Tus manos lucen frías, tan parecidas al de un cadáver.

Has abandonado el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de tu pantalón. Una cuestión se dibuja en tu mente con el color de la sangre.

**¿No es la muerte una conclusión inevitable?**

Miras desde tu sitio, prolijo como el que más, esperando. El sujeto es más alto que los anaqueles. Puedes observar gran parte de su cabeza sobresaliendo de las estanterías y eso te genera una cuestión inmediata...

¿Por qué no lo has visto antes cuando entró?

Lo que aparenta ser él en tu trastornada y agobiante perspectiva es aterrador. Se escabulle de tu vista, como el agua entre tus manos. Tus ojos se mueven con él todo lo que pueden, estás expectante, tu corazón late debido a una enferma y evitada resolución.

Miras entonces sin motivo aparente el objeto que descansa en un cajón alejado. Un desarmador. ¿Quieres proteger la vida que vives por sencillo compromiso? ¿Por eso tus sentidos se agudizan, buscando involuntariamente el escape? La idea fugaz de la supervivencia atraviesa los recovecos de tu mente.

 **Es miedo**.

Tienes miedo de él por alguna razón que aún no alcanzas a descifrar. Crees, firmemente, que hará algo contra ti. No es el típico sujeto con aire ausente del que tienes que soportar su hedor de embriaguez ni tampoco la mujer que gasta una suma considerable en cajetillas de cigarro. No es, cavilas, un viajero común. Tu mente cuyo frío análisis ha claudicado con el paso de los años es sumamente excitable al ínfimo cambio en los herméticos ambientes; con los sentidos de un gato te desenvuelves perfectamente en los escenarios de sutil riesgo. Por esa razón siempre aterriza en tu cabeza el escenario del final, porque sabes y probablemente desees, acabar con la vida que tanto te pesa. Pero extrañamente tu cuerpo te exige lo contrario. Tus piernas tiemblan, añorando la huida. Más cuando sientes la proximidad del espeluznante individuo.

El hombre se dirige de nueva cuenta a ti. Preparas una de tus más convincentes sonrisas y le saludas con un "buenas noches" sin carisma. Cuando ves la bebida energética sobre el mostrador aunada a un par de bolsas con comida chatarra tus retorcidas esperanzas pierden viveza, el escenario maldito se cae a pedazos y comienzas a creer por segundo transcurrido que él no tiene intención alguna de hacerte daño; en consecuencia, no tienes porqué pensar en el oscuro sendero del fin. Para asegurarte de esa conclusión miras por un momento efímero el azul de sus ojos. El vacío es tal que no puedes clasificarlo como un peligro; una mirada criminal apenas y puede contener la esencia de la vida y el brío de la depredación. Este hombre simplemente en su iris lleva una fijeza fantasmal.

Recuperas una vez más la consciencia sobre la verdadera realidad, pasas los productos por el escáner y te limitas a hacer tu trabajo.

—Cinco dólares con cincuenta —tu exaltación es nula. Piensas que el abismo en el iris opaco de tu expresión es similar al de tu compañía.

Como si estuviera coludido contigo, el hombre se encasilla en el papel de cliente silencioso y no pretende brindarte ninguna solución más allá de la rutina. Observas cómo sus manos, frías a primera impresión, rebuscan en los bolsillos del abrigo negro que lleva puesto. Recibes el dinero, regresas el cambio y el fortuito encuentro termina con un "gracias por su compra". No te preguntas nada ya de este hombre y lo ves dirigirse a las puertas automáticas. Notas entonces que es demasiado grande, pero es imposible que un detalle tan diminuto pueda importarte más allá de la vana curiosidad. Sin embargo, es necesario que detengas tus ojos en él una vez antes de que se marche, pues te ha dedicado unas palabras.

—Hasta luego.

Por primera vez sientes que te mira especialmente y con interés. La voz matizada que se mezcla entre la brisa nocturna te hace pensar en frenesí y el tiempo toma ritmo para desvanecerse entre tus manos. Una carga tan pesada como la oscuridad de la noche se instala en una región de tu cabeza, ahí donde suelen prosperar tus pesadillas.


	2. Una sombra

Las horas, extrañamente, transcurren más rápido.

Has cambiado turno con tu compañero de trabajo y son los restos del sol agonizante los que te reciben frente a las puertas automáticas del establecimiento. Es un atardecer sangriento el que miras, pues las nubes se han tintado de un profundo y visceral rojo. El día ha muerto, y es la noche quien se alza sobre el cadáver de la gran estrella. Por alguna razón comienzas a temer de los cielos nocturnos y entras al establecimiento, apremiado por la brisa gélida que se cuela en tu espalda. Una vez dentro te permites respirar normalmente. El rictus aletargado de tu expresión recobra un poco de viveza. Comienzas tus labores, sosteniendo la mochila que cuelga de tu hombro. 

Entonces pasan varios minutos en los que tratas de mantenerte enfocado y con la entera disposición de no pensar más en aquella noche. El suceso ha estado rondando tu cabeza como un coyote al acecho. Por inercia miras las puertas automáticas, como si el solo hecho de traer a tus memorias ese recuerdo lograra invocar otra vez al extraño hombre. Te sacudes la imagen de ojos azules y vuelves a lo tuyo. 

Estás acomodando algunas cajas, pero es una sensación pesada la que te impide continuar; la necedad de un estado perpetuo, arraigado a tus huesos. Tragas saliva, agobiado por la soledad del sitio. Las luces viejas que siguen titilando sobre tu cabeza logran desesperarte como nunca lo habían hecho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo te sientes realmente incómodo, algo en el entorno que te rodea sopla constantemente un aliento frío en tu cuello. Te la pasas encogido mientras intentas realizar la fácil acción de sostener el cartón, virando la vista de izquierda a derecha como si alguien estuviera observándote. Sientes el interés y la atención sin forma, acariciándote la espalda. Son estas emociones las que te orillan a rememorar: Va a cumplirse aproximadamente un mes de aquel evento que inyectó en tu torrente sanguíneo el sempiterno malestar. 

Miras el suelo, tu calzado contrasta débilmente con las baldosas pulidas; casi puedes ver tu reflejo en ellas. Es tu expresión la que te alarma. Tienes los ojos muy abiertos y sudor cae a un costado de tu frente. Tus labios apretados manifiestan la frustración que lentamente rebana cada pliegue de la piel que cubre tu carne. 

El espeso cabello negro que enmarca tu rostro es, ciertamente, lo único que permanece normal de tu apariencia. Lo demás es engullido por un soplo de ultratumba. 

Escuchas silencioso cómo tu corazón late; **dump dump dump dump dump**... Tus instintos más básicos advierten la presencia de una cosa detrás tuyo. Tal cual lo haría un cervatillo alzas la cabeza y miras, depositando absoluta atención en los sonidos que te acorralan. Los refrigeradores funcionan, es el zumbido de sus motores lo que aparentemente está acosándote. 

**Brrr...**

**Brrr...**

Más allá de eso y los productos inmóviles de las estanterías, no hay nada. 

Suspiras agotado y peinas tu cabello hacia atrás. 

Decidido por fin a no perder más tiempo en análisis innecesarios tomas la caja que abandonaste hace unos minutos y la llevas al cuarto de servicio. Apañándote puedes sostener el pesado cartón mientras tomas el picaporte y abres. No es necesario encender ningún interruptor, el cubículo entero es iluminado por los monitores que vigilan constantemente el interior y las cercanías del establecimiento. 

Dejas el paquete a un costado y te acercas a la silla, recargando una porción de tu peso para aproximarte a las pantallas. Recorres diligentemente la imagen grisácea del aparato, como si no conocieras cada rincón del sitio en el que trabajas, buscando algo. Es la idea común de la curiosidad la que te empuja a permanecer ahí. 

Las estanterías, mudos testigos, siguen igual que siempre. Las cámaras que custodian las afueras están igual; la gasolinera no tiene propósito alguno más que el de fungir como una pieza de arte en la empobrecida zona. Sonríes debido a las sugestiones que se han tatuado en tu cabeza y estás a punto de girarte cuando acontece: 

Un movimiento en el monitor llama tu atención. 

Fijas tus ojos en la grabación y observas. La parte posterior de la tienda te muestra los oxidados basureros. 

—Estoy soñando —tratas de convencerte mientras una de tus manos aterriza en tu rostro. Entre tus dedos la pupila de tu ojo se aguza. Logras divisar una **sombra** pasando rápidamente hacia los contenedores. 

Es el movimiento súbito en la imagen el que te empuja. Un nudo se ata en tu estómago y es en ese momento cuando debes soltar todo el aire que resguardan tus pulmones. Das pasos apresurados hacia atrás, incrédulo. 

La silla giratoria que descansaba al centro ha salido disparada hacia un rincón mientras tú pegas la espalda en la puerta. Tu boca ingresa una cantidad de aire exagerada —producto de haberla liberado antes—, tanto que puedes sentir el dolor punzando en tu caja torácica. Es el corazón el que colude con tu pánico para hacerte sentir una opresión asfixiante. Los latidos golpean tus costillas como arietes. La garganta te arde también, presa de un alarido que es incapaz de salir. Tomas tu cabeza con ambas manos, agobiado por lo que sucede. 

—Estoy soñando, estoy soñando, estoy soñando... —repites, estrujando tu cabello negro. 

Cuando te hallas repuesto por fin del temor repentino miras de nuevo. Lentamente alzas el rostro que estaba puesto sobre tu calzado y observas con los ojos muy abiertos la pantalla. 

Hay una silueta negra que se encuentra de pie, ahí, **mirándote**. 

Has salido despedido de la habitación, desesperado por conseguir un teléfono. 

*** 

—Hemos cubierto la zona y no hay nada que indique la presencia de un extraño, señor. 

—Lo he visto en las cámaras —repites tu declaración inicial—. Lo vi. 

Inútilmente intentas convencer al oficial de tus temores. Éste te mira, sus ojos paseándose por tu figura, como si estuviera cuestionándote el juicio con sólo la apariencia. Debes lucir mal. La falta de sueño te ha pasado factura y es precisamente lo que el hombre frente a ti recela. En realidad entiendes, si fueras tú el que te observara desde una perspectiva distinta también dudarías de tu cordura. Los ojos de él se detienen en tu rostro, y es el ligero movimiento de su bigote el que te dice que ya no hay más que hacer. Asientes simplemente cuando ves a la compañera del oficial llegar con una linterna. La cabeza rubia de ella oscila de un lado al otro, negando. 

No hay nadie en los alrededores. 

Das los respectivos agradecimientos y ellos, tal cual lo exige su vocación, ofrecen quedarse un poco más. Del bolsillo de tu pantalón sacas el teléfono celular, faltan exactamente tres horas y cuarenta y dos minutos para irte. No te niegas a ese ofrecimiento y mueves la cabeza de arriba abajo aprobatoriamente. Si en verdad no había nadie entre los contenedores, probablemente los policías deban protegerte de ti y tus falsos pensamientos. 

Las luces rojas y azules están estacionadas fuera, aclarando con su movimiento un poco de la oscuridad que engulle el sitio. 

Por ningún motivo irás al cuarto de servicio esa noche. 


	3. Fuego

Una espesa oscuridad hunde tu visión. Densas tinieblas recorren cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, deslizándose cual serpientes para someterte. Sientes un ardor digno de las abrasadoras llamas del infierno carbonizado la piel ahí donde pasan; son brazos que te asfixian. 

Abres los ojos, incapaz de seguir más en ese lóbrego mundo sólo para encontrarte en tu habitación, sombría y aletargada por los colores nocturnos. Estás en casa, pero ese pensamiento no te permite tranquilizarte. Tratas de moverte y tu fuerza no surte efecto alguno. Pareces estar cautivo en una cripta que limita tus extremidades, sin embargo, sabes que no es así. La suavidad que se siente bajo tu espalda indica que estás recostado en tu cama. 

Miras cada rincón cercano a tu vista y no hallas nada que pueda sacarte de ese estado de petrificación. Te preguntas qué está sucediendo; sientes un peso descomunal aterrizando en tus pulmones y un dolor punzante se apodera de tu cabeza a tal grado, que experimentas la sensación de tu cráneo partiéndose en dos. Algo zumba en tus oídos. 

**Piiiiii...**

Quieres gritar, pero la voz es incapaz de escapar de tu garganta. Desgastas tu aliento en inútiles intentos hasta que un ruido logra enfocar tu atrofiada orientación. Es la puerta de tu recámara la que chirria. Está abriéndose mientras la observas con los ojos muy cerca de salirse de las órbitas. Un pensamiento desesperado se instala en tu cabeza y deseas con lastimosa ansia que sea tu mascota. Oni, quieres pronunciar, Oni, repites en tu pensamiento. 

La gravidez de eso que te subyuga aumenta; sientes cómo el colchón se hunde por la fuerza. Tus manos son magulladas dolorosamente por un pavoroso estrujamiento. A la altura de tu estómago se encuentran unidas al igual que un enrevesado rosal; ves tus dedos contraídos subiendo y bajando debido al movimiento de tu respiración errática. 

Es en ese momento, cuando tus ojos miran en dirección a la puerta, que descubres la identidad del ruido.

Una mano insustancial que parece construida de brumoso alquitrán se desliza por la madera. Puntiagudos dedos se aferran a la entrada y desde tu sitio puedes ver unos ojos opacos, derretidos como la cera de una vela, adornando el abominable rostro. Balbuceas, dejándote la garganta en bufidos de horror. 

Piensas de inmediato que esos no pueden ser unos ojos, parecen cuencas sin globos flotando en el eterno vacío. 

Estás aterrado por la visita. De nueva cuenta quieres gritar, pero tu boca se mantiene cerrada bajo una sepulcral mordaza. El dolor de tus articulaciones es tal que lágrimas se desbordan y el miedo que te provoca el ente sólo puede aumentar la desesperación del llanto. La cosa responde a tus ahogados alaridos y hace aparecer una boca entre el profundo negro. La sustancia que levanta el lánguido cuerpo parece caer a chorros de lo que debería ser la mandíbula, y colmillos afilados se reúnen en el borde, segregando una sustancia parecida a la saliva. Un sonido estridente se origina de ella.

Ahora no sólo tus manos retorcidas duelen, también tus oídos. Cierras los ojos anhelando despertar de la pesadilla, pero cuando te ves obligado a abrirlos por el golpe que dio de lleno a los pies de la cama, observas atentamente. **Criiii...** La madera que levanta tu cama se estremece. 

Tus ojos verdes se empañan de una turbia oscuridad. 

Está sobre ti, sometiéndote aún más entre las sábanas. 

La boca del ente maldito está a punto de devorar tu cabeza. Oyes, con una claridad manifiesta, cómo pronuncia tu nombre. 

**Loki... Loki...**

Es entonces que te liberas de tus ataduras invisibles, te incorporas y distingues que Oni se ha acomodado en tu regazo. 

El ente ha desaparecido. 

Sin controlar el llanto, con sudor frío empapando cada centímetro de piel y el corazón vivo golpeando tus costillas, le agradeces a tu gato por estar ahí. Él te responde acurrucándose más cerca. Acaricias su pelaje con tus manos doloridas. Es el ronroneo que produce el que te calma.

No hay Luna esa noche. Tu mascota se camufla entre las sombras.

***

Tu día de descanso se vio terriblemente afectado por el evento de tu habitación, pero al menos puedes conseguir momentánea tranquilidad en tu trabajo. Odiarías tener que dormir de noche.

Las circunstancias decantan a tu favor esta vez. Extrañamente, a las puertas del autoservicio llega más gente de lo usual. Son personas normales las que se paran en el establecimiento con circunstancias tan cotidianas como detenerse algunos minutos antes de seguir en su viaje. Sus ojos iluminados por el brillo de la vida se dirigen a ti con completo desinterés. Puedes estar seguro que ninguno de ellos planea fastidiarte hasta el suicidio como lo han hecho los recuerdos y las recurrentes pesadillas. 

Un cliente se para frente a ti; hombre, desaliñado y cansado, adquiriendo dos cajetillas de cigarro. Es común y corriente, tanto como lo son sus intrascendentales palabras, y eso te colma de alivio.

—Debe ser asqueroso trabajar de noche —te dice con voz ronca mientras busca el efectivo en sus pantalones. 

—Lo es —respondes con sinceridad. 

El individuo suelta algunos balbuceos de descontento por su propio trabajo, te entrega el dinero y se despide, arrastrando las palabras debido al alcohol que corre en sus venas. Asientes como si realmente hubieras entendido lo que dijo y lo ves marcharse. 

En soledad y con la calma que puede brindarte el conocimiento de que hay más personas en los alrededores, cierras los ojos. 

Pero entonces, la temperatura parece bajar súbitamente. **Sssss...** Puedes percibir el sonido de la gélida brisa. 

¿Qué?

Se forma un vacío en tu estómago cuando sientes los vellos de tu piel erizarse.Distingues un golpeteo sobre tu cabeza, **clac clac clac.** Te ves obligado a levantar los párpados de nuevo mientras el aire ingresa a tus pulmones, como si estuviera aterrado de encontrarse a la intemperie. Miras hacia arriba, son las lámparas que iluminan el sitio y su constante fallo. **Parpadean** , una... **dos**... tres veces. **Entonces se apagan**. La silueta de su luz queda grabada en tu cabeza antes de que todo se hunda en densa oscuridad. 

—No no no —dices para luego salir corriendo hacia las puertas automáticas. Estas, extrañamente, no se abren al sentirte llegar. 

Cuando la idea de implorar por ayuda manda una señal a tu garganta, los cristales empiezan a tintarse de negro. El suceso te arrebata la capacidad del habla. 

Es como si ya no estuvieras en el mismo lugar. Los cristales tienen el mismo efecto que ventanas polarizadas y ya no puedes ver nada de lo que se halla fuera. Retrocedes con la mirada perdida. Estás cubierto por completo de profunda oscuridad.

Tras tu espalda logras percibir el sonido de algo retorciéndose. Eres incapaz de verlo pero sabes que está ahí, la cosa que te visitó antes. El frío de su cercanía congela el ambiente; son tus piernas las únicas que no se ven influenciadas por el aire gélido y siguen temblando. 

El iris verde de tu ojo se mueve hacia el ruido, exhalas, y entonces sales corriendo hacia tu lugar. Rápidamente y con la memoria que guarda tu cuerpo logras tomar el mechero que descansa sobre la repisa más cercana. Tus dedos temblorosos intentan encenderlo, pero es inútil. La flama se desvanece debido a un soplido que se origina sobre ti. Los cabellos negros que caen de tus hombros se mueven ligeramente hacia delante por la fuerza que produce ese aliento de ultratumba.

Quieres girar la cabeza, pero antes de que reúnas la fuerza para hacerlo algo toma tus pies y te arrastra sacándote una vez más del mostrador. 

Gritas, sintiendo el mismo ardor de la noche pasada consumiendo el pantalón y la piel de tu tobillo. Con la pierna que tienes libre intentas patear pero la suela de tu calzado queda pegada entre la viscosa sustancia del ente. 

Es el mismo, es el mismo ser. Tus ojos mirando el pie cautivo de pronto se manchan de gotas negras. Alzas la mirada, tu boca abierta tiembla, pero es tanto el asombro que no puedes producir ninguna nota. 

La cosa está encorvada sobre tu cuerpo, cubriendo con densos chorros de sustancia negra el piso que antes presumió ser impoluto. Ves esas cuencas vacías más cerca; su color contrasta aterradoramente con la cabeza ovalada que abre sus mandíbulas y te muestra los innumerables colmillos. Una lengua larga ha aparecido de la nada, serpenteando frente a tus facciones petrificadas. 

**Vas a morir.**

Sientes una sustancia tibia brotando ahí donde te sujeta. Es la sangre de tus venas saliendo a borbotones, pues el agarre de sus dedos es tan filoso como la de un cuchillo. Se entierra en tu carne, te hace vociferar de dolor.

Lloras, pensando irónicamente que antes buscabas tu final. 

La forma del mismo no tendría porqué importar. ¿No?

No sabes qué es la cosa que está a punto de arrancarte la cabeza ni por qué te ha escogido a ti, pero está cumpliendo cabalmente con el desenlace que llevas postergando durante mucho tiempo. Un ente maligno, fantasmal o de otro plano... Nada de eso importa. 

Lágrimas se deslizan por tus mejillas y se mezclan con el fluido viscoso de este ser. Te lamentas por dejar desamparado a Oni. La cosa libera constantemente un ruido enervante, como si estuviera regurgitando. Ves la parte que simula el cuello retorcerse, seguramente haciendo espacio para engullirte. 

Cierras los ojos, esperando que tu muerte no sea tan dolorosa. 

Silencio. **Gru gru gru...**

Nada sucede en el momento, sientes un calor intenso a tus espaldas. ¿Eso es el olor del humo? 

El grito del ente es lo que termina por espabilarte. Abres los ojos en un espasmo doloroso de sorpresa y miras en qué ha terminado el escenario. Eso se aleja rápidamente a cuatro patas y termina reducido en el rincón más cercano. Te preguntas rápidamente cuál ha sido el motivo por el que no te ha arrancado la cabeza y **comprendes**. La oscuridad que te rodeaba pierde terreno. Es el fuego iniciado atrás de ti lo que te ha dado una oportunidad única en su clase. 

**Fuego.**

**Levántate. Levántate.**

Sí, eso es lo que deberías hacer, pero tus piernas no responden el llamado de la lógica. Te mantienes arrodillado, ignorando la presencia que está detrás tuyo mientras observas las llamas expandiéndose, embelesado como sólo podría estarlo un insecto. 

**¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!**

Haces caso a la voz de tu cabeza. Alzas una rodilla pero la otra insiste en fallar. Los colores anaranjados iluminan tu rostro. 

—¡Levántate! 

Entonces tus sentidos recobran viveza. El brillo se apodera de tus ojos verdes y giras el rostro hacia la voz. Alguien te ha tomado del brazo para levantarte. Miras al individuo y te das cuenta rápidamente... 

—¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Apresúrate! —no ha terminado de insultarte cuando te arrastra hacia la salida. 

El cristal roto de un ventanal, las alarmas iniciadas por el fuego y el agua que cae del techo es lo que último que tu cabeza puede entender antes de hundirte en el silencio de la noche. 

El hombre rubio del que tanto temías te ha salvado esta vez. 


	4. Criaturas de la noche

Tus párpados se disparan, instigados por los vestigios de un pavor que ha quedado impreso en tu memoria, como una cicatriz al fuego vivo. Alcanzas a producir un grito rasposo debido a las heridas de tu garganta. Tu pecho sube y baja sin control mientras intentas enfocar la vista en la brillante luz que te rodea. Con tus manos limpias las lágrimas que caen por tus mejillas y es entonces que logras divisar un cuarto. El olor a muerte y químicos inundan tus fosas nasales. 

Estás en el hospital. 

Una enfermera se acerca cuando te ve despierto e intenta tranquilizarte, pero tú no puedes hacerlo. Buscas con la mirada en cada rincón. El ambiente hermético y los colores blancos no te brindan tranquilidad. La imagen de aquel ser está grabada en tu memoria corporal; tus músculos se contraen, tus piernas se calientan y la sangre corre cerril por tus venas. Te encuentras en un estado que se estancó en el sempiterno temor. 

Manos se posan sobre ti, tratando de contener tu fuerza. Escuchas voces pero no distingues qué te dicen. Liberas gemidos lastimosos cuando sientes que la oscuridad se apodera una vez más de ti. 

*** 

—El lugar se incendió. Aún están tratando de averiguar qué originó el fuego. Afortunadamente lograste salir a tiempo. Estabas fuera de ti, pero no obtuviste ningún daño grave.

Tu compañero ha llegado a visitarte y por fin, escuchas palabras de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Tu rostro blanco y sin ánimo se frunce cuando miras las sábanas que cubren tus piernas. Todo lo que pasó dentro del establecimiento lo han reducido a un simple accidente. El chico sonríe y trata de confortarte diciendo que no tendrás problemas por ello y que posiblemente salgas muy pronto del hospital. Obvias su entusiasmo y te hundes en un letargo prolongado que dura hasta que la enfermera de antes te hace una visita rápida.

**Ninguno entiende.**

Nadie sabe lo que realmente aconteció en el lugar, nadie se imagina siquiera el horror que tus ojos han visto. Estás solo nuevamente con una criatura al acecho. Por alguna razón crees que esa cosa no va a desistir. Está cazando y ya tiene muy fija su presa. 

**Eres tú.**

Entonces la puerta de tu habitación se abre, te encoges de hombros y observas con desorbitante atención la tela blanca que cubre tu regazo. Escuchas, no miras. Pasos se acercan a ti. 

—Hey. 

La voz se ha materializado en tus memorias. La viva imagen del hombre rubio aterriza abruptamente en tu inestable pensamiento. Alzas el rostro y lo ves, está de pie junto a la cama, sus ojos azules te observan con seriedad reposada. Antes de que puedas pronunciar palabra alguna él te interrumpe. 

—Oni está bien —suelta, sin razón aparente—. Le he dejado alimento para unos cuantos días. 

Un oh involuntario escapa de tus labios. Estás a punto de agradecerle cuando la duda se entierra en tu carne. 

—Oni... ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

El hombre guarda silencio. Entonces sonríe. 

—He estado observándote durante mucho tiempo. 

Es la primera vez que distingues un aire distinto en su semblante. Su rostro, el que alguna vez te pareció opaco y sin vida, adquiere un poco de color. La luz artificial del sitio casi parece refractar en el el iris de sus ojos con una brillantez enceguecedora. 

—¿Tú sabes... —preguntas, él asiente. 

—Las criaturas de la noche existen. Su apetito es insaciable y selectivo, no se detienen hasta devorar la presa que eligieron. 

Tus ojos se despegan del letargo que los medicamentos han inyectado en tu sangre. Aprietas los labios y frunces el cejo. Un sabor amargo sube por tu garganta. Casi quieres reír por el cariz perentorio que ha adquirido tu vida. 

—Yo lo quise así —musitas—. Durante mucho tiempo deseé acabar con todo. ¿No es esto una simple respuesta del creador? Debo morir. 

—No —te ha dicho con severidad. Tus ojos verdes lo miran—. Si te devora, su fuerza aumentará y será más difícil de matar. 

—¿Matar? —tu cabeza se siente embotada de pronto. La agitas de un lado a otro, confundido—. ¿Qué son estas cosas? 

—A ciencia cierta no lo sé. Su apariencia no da ningún indicio de su especie. No son animales, no son demonios. Son, simplemente. Deambulan en las zonas poco pobladas y se alimentan siempre por la noche. Carne humana —acota—, sólo comen carne humana. 

Un silencio sepulcral se instala en la habitación, pero el hombre no se detiene ahí.

—Ejercen en la periferia de su objetivo un ambiente inhóspito que aleja a todo aquel que merodee las cercanías. No les resulta difícil matar con ese poder. 

—Estuvo en mi casa una vez. ¿Por qué no me ha asesinado entonces? 

—Sienten una repulsión enorme por las luces brillantes y, extrañamente, por los animales. Tienes un guardián muy capacitado en casa. 

Escuchas asombrado esa información. Tus ojos de pronto se anegan de lágrimas. Frotas con el dorso de tu mano una y otra vez hasta que la piel te arde. Tu compañía guarda un silencio respetuoso, esperando a que recuperes el aliento. 

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntas al forastero del que alguna vez temiste—. ¿Y por qué me ayudaste? 

—Soy Thor —dice sonriendo. No destila felicidad alguna, pero sí una sensación que fácilmente podrías llamar **convicción** —. Yo cazo a estos seres.


	5. Un comentario antes de partir

De mi boca no han de salir más que agradecimientos para Sinale, quien ha organizado este evento. Es la primera vez que veo uno en su tipo dentro del fandom thorki latino, y por lo mismo me sentí más motivada a participar. Soy una persona que disfruta de estos temas, ciertamente. Mis primeras lecturas en el maravilloso mundo de la ficción narrativa fueron en compañía de Edgar Allan Poe y H.P Lovecraft. Les debo el hecho de que me haya decantado más por las tramas espeluznantes. 

The Outsider nace de esta necesidad extraña de retratar algo **_oscuro y enervante_** _._ Tengo que aclarar también que este fanfic está parcialmente inspirado en una experiencia personal. Me siento con la libertad de contarles porque, realmente, estos hechos siguen sorprendiéndome. 

Yo fui una persona que sufrió parálisis del sueño durante una larga temporada. Prácticamente este evento sucedía diario, cada noche. Era incapaz de dormir por el miedo que me provocaba hacerlo y volver a despertar sin poder mover ni un músculo. Me guardé esta situación y no comenté absolutamente nada a mis familiares ya que dicho suceso se acompañaba de cosas extrañas que a veces _nadie_ quiere compartir, por temor a darles paso a la existencia. 

Ruidos raros que escuchaba en mi techo —rasguños o algo por el estilo—, y la presencia de este ente son las cosas más llamativas que me visitaban de noche. Sí, el ente que persigue a Loki, visitó mi casa varias veces. Por supuesto, no era tal cual lo retrato yo en esta historia —porque no estaría viva para contarlo—, pero sí era una figura larguirucha, completamente negra y sin rostro; parecía una sombra nada más. Lo veía abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y acercarse al pie de la cama donde permanecía en silencio mientras yo hacía el esfuerzo sobrehumano para recuperar la movilidad. Esta cosa llegó a ponerse sobre mí, pronunciando mi nombre. 

Sufrí mucho durante estas épocas porque no dormía lo suficiente y el evento me dejaba dolores de cabeza insoportables, tal cual lo he mencionado en esta historia, "sentía que mi cráneo se partía en dos". Cuando tuve la confianza de consultarle mi estado a la psicóloga de mi escuela, ella me recomendó hacer una tomografía porque los dolores, según me dijo, ya no podían considerarse normales. Se trataba de algo más físico que psicológico, y me alarmé de inmediato. Yo, que nunca he puesto el pie en un hospital salvo una ocasión cuando era bebé... No quería, sinceramente. Esa solución, creo, espantó al ente de mi cabeza —un tratamiento de ese tipo no es barato, y yo soy muy cobarde—, la parálisis duró unos días más antes de esfumarse. 

Ya no me ha pasado algo parecido. 

Y por eso, sigue sorprendiéndome la capacidad que tiene nuestro cerebro para convertirse en el peor enemigo. 


	6. Una nota antes de partir

De mi boca no han de salir más que agradecimientos para Sinale, quien ha organizado este evento. Es la primera vez que veo uno en su tipo dentro del fandom thorki latino, y por lo mismo me sentí más motivada a participar. Soy una persona que disfruta de estos temas, ciertamente. Mis primeras lecturas en el maravilloso mundo de la ficción narrativa fueron en compañía de Edgar Allan Poe y H.P Lovecraft. Les debo el hecho de que me haya decantado más por las tramas espeluznantes. 

The Outsider nace de esta necesidad extraña de retratar algo oscuro y enervante. Tengo que aclarar también que este fanfic está parcialmente inspirado en una experiencia personal. Me siento con la libertad de contarles porque, realmente, estos hechos siguen sorprendiéndome. 

Yo fui una persona que sufrió parálisis del sueño durante una larga temporada. Prácticamente este evento sucedía diario, cada noche. Era incapaz de dormir por el miedo que me provocaba hacerlo y volver a despertar sin poder mover ni un músculo. Me guardé esta situación y no comenté absolutamente nada a mis familiares ya que dicho suceso se acompañaba de cosas extrañas que a veces nadie quiere compartir, por temor a darles paso a la existencia. 

Ruidos raros que escuchaba en mi techo —rasguños o algo por el estilo—, y la presencia de este ente son las cosas más llamativas que me visitaban de noche. Sí, el ente que persigue a Loki, visitó mi casa varias veces. Por supuesto, no era tal cual lo retrato yo en esta historia —porque no estaría viva para contarlo—, pero sí era una figura larguirucha, completamente negra y sin rostro; parecía una sombra nada más. Lo veía abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y acercarse al pie de la cama donde permanecía en silencio mientras yo hacía el esfuerzo sobrehumano para recuperar la movilidad. Esta cosa llegó a ponerse sobre mí, pronunciando mi nombre. 

Sufrí mucho durante estas épocas porque no dormía lo suficiente y el evento me dejaba dolores de cabeza insoportables, tal cual lo he mencionado en esta historia, "sentía que mi cráneo se partía en dos". Cuando tuve la confianza de consultarle mi estado a la psicóloga de mi escuela, ella me recomendó hacer una tomografía porque los dolores, según me dijo, ya no podían considerarse normales. Se trataba de algo más físico que psicológico, y me alarmé de inmediato. Yo, que nunca he puesto el pie en un hospital salvo una ocasión cuando era bebé... No quería, sinceramente. Esa solución, creo, espantó al ente de mi cabeza —un tratamiento de ese tipo no es barato, y yo soy muy cobarde—, la parálisis duró unos días más antes de esfumarse. 

Ya no me ha pasado algo parecido. 

Y por eso, sigue sorprendiéndome la capacidad que tiene nuestro cerebro para convertirse en el peor enemigo. 


End file.
